Okumura
by Dixestard
Summary: Drake Parker un célèbre écrivain étais en train d'écrire des romans policier quand soudain Karine Holine toquas à sa porte et lui dis CBI je dois vous parlez ! ... Charles Andy Alias Dixestard Tous Droits Réserver


Drake Parker et un écrivain reconnue par ces romans policier il habite dans la maison de sont enfance.

Drake devant sont pc réfléchies en levant les yeux en l'air à sont nouveau roman

Drake Parker : Mére tu n'aurais pas d'idée ?

Mère : D'idée pourquoi Drake ?

Drake Parker : Pour mon nouveau roman.

Mère : Toujours que j'ai fais de la comédie je n'est jamais sus écrire des romans je crois que tu devrais pas me demander.

Une femme armé habiller en noir approchas de leurs porte et toquas !

...: Toc Toc ! Lieutenant Karine Holine CBI ouvrée la porte !

Drake Parker s'approchas de sa porte et l'ouvras.

Karine Holine : Parker je dois vous parlez !

Sa mère toute paniqué reste sans voix et sa mère tombas dans le canapé et s'évanouit.

Mère : ...

Drake Parker : Ne t'inquiète pas mère c'est rien.

sur le visage de Karine Holine un sourire nerveux se dressas.

Karine Holine : Je vais juste vous posez quelques questions.

Drake Parker : D'accord mais sur qu'elle sujet celui sur mes livres ?

Karine Holine regardas Drake Parker.

Karine Holine : Parker vous êtes pas dans un roman la une personne a étais tuer et c'est de votre faute !

Drake Parker : Alors une femme armée habiller de noir fessant partie du CBI toquas à ma porte pour ensuite me dire qu' elle veux me posez des questions et elle dit qu' il y a eu un meurtre et que c'est de ma faute.

Karine Holine regardas Parker d'un air en colère.

Karine Holine : Oui car si vous aurez pas étais observer stupidement l'homme que on a retrouver mort hier à 20h40 ne vous aurez pas ressemblez car vous n'aurez pas étais observer.

Drake Parker : Donc le tueur m'observer et a tuer une personne qui me ressembler pour combler son envie de me tuer.

Karine Holine : Effectivement...

Drake Parker : Je suis désolé... je ne pensais pas que j'étais observer et que un tueur fou voulais me tuer.

Karine Holine : Maintenant le but c'est de savoir si il veux toujours vous tuez.

Drake Parker : Sa ferrais un super roman une femme habiller de noir tenant un arme dans la main toquas à ma porte pour me dire que un tueur psychopathe m'observer depuis tous le temps pour me tuer et tue une autre personne qui me ressemble pour combler sont envie de me tuer.

Karine Holine : Si vous publiez sa sur l'un de vos livres je sens que c'est vous qui allez mourir.

Drake Parker reste émue.

Karine Holine : J'ai une questions pour vous.

Karine Holine : Ou étiez vous entre 20h00 et 21h00 ?

Drake Parker : J'étais ici chez moi avec ma mère même que ma mère répéter pour une comédie pour samedis prochain .

Karine Holine : D'accord aurevoir.

Drake Parker : Et attendez !

Karine Holine : Que-s-qui a Parker vous avez peur que le tueur vienne vous tuez .

Drake Parker : Non je viens juste résoudre l'enquête avez vous.

Karine Holine : Aure de question il y à déjà eu un meurtre à cause de vous.

Drake Parker : Pas tous à fais...

Karine Holine : Comment sa pas tous à fais vous dites que le CBI ne fais pas bien sont boulot...

Drake Parker : Non mais c'est pas sa vous avez bien dit que le tueur a tuer quelqu'un qui me ressembler ?

Karine Holine : Oui pourquoi ?

Drake Parker : Es-que l'homme qui et mort a une cicatrice ou un tatouage quelques part ?

Karine Holine : Il a bien une cicatrice mais sa ne change rien.

Drake Parker : si au contraire le tueur a voulue tuer quelqu'un qui me ressembler sauf que moi je n'est pas de cicatrice alors le tueur ne voulais pas me tuer personnellement il voulait que quelqu'un qui me ressemble pour que le CBI vienne ensuite m'interroger.

Karine Holine : Beau roman mais pourquoi il voulait que je vous interroge ?

Drake Parker : Je ne sais pas il va falloir le découvrir.

Karine Holine : Vous avez inter-rez à ne pas nous gêner pendant l'enquête.

Drake Parker : D'accord mais je ne vois pas comment je peux vous gênez c'est vraie.

Karine Holine fais allez sa tête de droite à gauche en souriant.

Drake Parker : Quoi vous me croyez pas ?

Karine Holine et Drake Parker ouvre la porte de la maison et vont jusqu'au CBI en voiture la voiture de Karine Holine une voiture bleu arrivée au bâtiment Ric et Finn dis bonjours à leurs chef Karine Holine et Rin se retourne pour continuer à travailler tandis que Finn les regardes passer devant leurs bureaux.

Karine Holine : Vous pouvez toujours rêvez.

Drake Parker : Au faite l'homme qui est mort vous savez comment il s'appelle ?

Karine Holine : Non Rin dois aller demander à Hanna.

Drake Parker : C'est qui ceux Rin et cette Hanna ?

Karine Holine : Un flic de mon équipe et une légiste.

Drake Parker : Vous avez d'autre équipier ?

Karine Holine : Oui Finn.

Drake Parker : Oui mais ou sont t'ils ?

Karine Holine : Finn et Rin venez.

Rin : Que-qui a ?

Finn & Rin s'interroges.

Karine Holine : Rin , Finn voici Drake Parker.

Rin : Salut.

Finn : Bonjour Drake Parker.

Drake Parker : Enchantée.

Karine Holine : Vous pouvez retournez travaille merci.

Rin & Finn retourne travaillez.

Drake Parker & Karine Holine tout en marchant vers la salle de la légiste discutent.

Drake Parker : Vous avez pas de suspect ?

Karine Holine : Si.

Drake Parker : Habon qui ?

Karine Holine : Vous !

Drake Parker : Si je vous suis dans votre théorie sa veux dire que je suis le suspect n°1 ce qui veux dire que enfaîte vous m'appréciez énormément donc vous vous intéressez à ma vie privée intéressant.

Karine Holine : Ce qui et intéressant c'est que je vais vous en collez une !

Drake Parker : Vous frappez toujours vos suspect quand vous les interrogées ?

Karine Holine : Non mais avec vous je ferrais une exception alors arrêtez de me taper sur les nerfs et sa n'arriveras pas au point que je veuille vous étranglez.

Drake Parker & Karine Holine arrivent devant la porte ouverte de la salle d'autopsie tout en avançant vers la légiste.

Drake Parker : Ah tien voilà la légiste après que vous m'aurais étranglez vas falloir lui dire qu'elle m'enterre.

Karine Holine : Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour me débarrasser de vous l'enquiquineur après cette enquête je ne vous veux pl...

Hanna interrompt le lieutenant Karine Holine.

Hanna : Lieutenant Karine Holine désolé de vous interrompre mais j'ai effectuer la reconnaissance d'empreinte digital et j'ai découverts l'identité de la victime il s'appelle Mac Douglas il a 27 ans j'ai remarquer qu'il avait eu une commotion cérébral avant d'avoir eu des traces de Strangulation.

Karine Holine : Donc le tueur se bat violament avec sa victime qui l'entraîne dans sa chute et l'étrangle vous pouvez me dire comment il à était étranglé ?

La légiste a voulue répondre mais Drake Parker ne lui laisse pas le temps il prend directement la parole.

Drake Parker : Pour répondre à votre question ma chère , il à étais étrangler avec une corde .

Hanna soupire.

Karine Holine regarde la marque de Strangulation laisser par le tueur sur la victime ensuite tourna sa tête vers Drake Parker et lance un de c'est regard noir et profond à lui parce qu' il a interrompue la légiste.

Drake Parker voyant le regard qu'elle lui lance à ce moment la il regretta d'avoir pris la paroles et repense au mot "vous étranglez" et avale difficilement sa salive tout en reculant d'elle en fessant un pas vers la droite en posant sa main sur sa gorge.


End file.
